Alma rota
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: En medio de aquella extraña oscuridad todo se sentia mil veces peor


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

 **Alma rota**

Oscuridad

Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una intensa negrura, únicamente ella estaba rodeada por una tenue luz pero aun así no podía ver nada de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, si es que tan siquiera había algo, no sabia como había llegado a ese lugar perturbador pero lo que si sabia era que deseaba salir lo mas rápido que fuera posible, el ambiente se sentía un poco húmedo y no detectaba ningún tipo de olor, solo estaba ella junto con la oscuridad, era un escenario perfecto para perderse en medio de todas las emociones que muchas veces la atacan y la necesidad de salir de ahí iba en aumento.

Miedo

Un frio intenso la invade de pies a cabeza, siente como la sangre escapa de sus mejillas esta segura que si estuviera frente a un espejo podría observar su piel completamente pálida. Tiene miedo de los sentimientos que provocan otras personas en ella, teme al recuerdo de la mirada de su madre llena de odio y desprecio, teme a que en medio de la oscuridad vuelva a escuchar las palabras crueles de Sho que le revelaban que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido un desperdicio y le asusta la idea de no poder llenar las expectativas que otras personas tienen en ella. Comienza a temblar y no sabe si es por el intenso frio que aun siente o porque esta a punto de llorar.

Dolor

Un fuego intenso se instalo en su pecho quemándola por dentro al rojo vivo, pero aun así el resto de su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose helado. Era como si cada sufrimiento por el que hubiera pasado en su vida se hubiera aferrado a ella mientras manos invisibles la golpeaban sin ningún tipo de piedad, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar. El dolor era tan intenso que un quejido escapo de sus labios terriblemente resecos. Y una vez más quiso que esa extraña situación terminara.

Angustia

De pronto todos los pensamientos de Sho y su madre que había estado teniendo desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado, su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose frio pero los golpes y el fuego se habían extinguido completamente, aun así seguía sintiendo el dolor que estos habían dejado a su paso. Sin embargo no pudo pensar durante mucho tiempo en eso porque repentinamente se sintió totalmente expuesta, como si cientos de ojos ocultos en la oscuridad la estuvieran observando con intensidad traspasándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal, como si pudieran leer cada uno se sus secretos, cada uno de sus sentimientos. Entonces comenzó a correr con sus piernas aun temblorosas porque no deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta del amor que había nacido en ella hacia Tsuruga Ren, porque para ella era un hecho que si el actor se enteraba la despreciaría. Volvería a estar sola.

Kyoko pensaba que ella era alguien que con el tiempo poco a poco se había ido rompiendo y que su alma estaba dividida en tantas partes que le era imposible recibir amor.

-No estás rota… -se escucho ligeramente a la distancia.

Paro en seco su carrera y giro la cabeza varias veces intentando encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, los temblores de su cuerpo por fin habían parado.

-No estas rota…- volvió a escuchar el murmullo perdido en la oscuridad igual que ella pero aun así no podía identificar la voz.

Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas y sus dedos dejaban de estar entumidos, el frio poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

De la nada unos brazos invisibles la rodearon con fuerza y a la vez con ternura, intentando protegerla de todos los males que la pudieran acechar, el abrazo extrañamente familiar fue tan reconfortante que cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-No estás rota…-esta vez el susurro fue cerca de su oído y pudo reconocer la voz de Ren, todo el dolor que había sentido en medio de esa negrura se esfumo.

Kyoko abrió los ojos de golpe, tardo casi un minuto en darse cuenta que estaba acostada en su habitación y que todo había sido solo un sueño, soltó en un largo suspiro el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que había despertado.

Se sentó en la cama y después de pensarlo un segundo se levantó en busca de Corn para poder aliviar todos los malestares que la pesadilla le había causado, pero antes de tomar la piedra su mirada se desvió a la pequeña libreta en forma de corazón.

En lugar de tomar a Corn agarro la pequeña libreta y la abrió en la hoja en que su senpai había dibujado aquel sello especial, ese era su nuevo talismán que la protegía de todos los malos sentimientos. Con una sonrisa recordó la frase que el Ren de sus sueños le dijo antes de que se despertara

" _No estás rota…solo un poco doblada"_

Fin.

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Se que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero mi imaginación se había quedado en blanco, créanme estoy tremendamente feliz de haber creado esta historia. Me di cuenta que tenia historias donde Sho y Ren tienen una pesadilla pero de Kyoko no tenia ninguna así que hice esta espero que me haya quedado bien.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Refrescan mis días calurosos *w*)

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
